The subject application is a fuel inletting apparatus for the inlet tube of a fuel tank to permit filling the fuel tank with fuel while simultaneously sealing the entrance from escape of fuel vapors. A number of prior devices and systems have been utilized to prevent the escape of displaced air and fuel vapor from a fuel tank during the fill operation. U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,233 to Kaufman discloses a fuel filling nozzle of a gas pump adapted to seal the entrance of an inlet pipe of a tank. Likewise, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,390 to Young discloses an end pipe fitting for an oil tank or the like to fill the oil tank and seal the connection between the nozzle and the end fitting. Similarly, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,154 to Scherer discloses an inlet portion of a fuel tank adapted to seal about the nozzle of a fill apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,149 to Hansel also discloses a sealing type entrance for a fuel tank. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,147 to Lindberg discloses a similar sealing apparatus. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,715 to Pyle, a seal arrangement is disclosed about the nozzle of a gas pump for use in association with a fuel inlet of a vehicle fuel tank. Likewise, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,741 to Johnson, a sealing means is provided in the inlet portion of a fuel tank for co-acting with a nozzle to prevent escape of fuel vapor. In addition, this patent discloses a system for storing the air and fuel vapor displaced by liquid fuel during a fill operation for subsequent burning in the vehicle's associated internal combustion engine.